The Dense Dragon Slayer
by theauroanfenix
Summary: Lately Natsu has been avoiding Lucy like the plague, and the celestial mage wants to know why, though confronting him is rather intimidating when she thinks about it...(Rating might go up in later chapters)


_Yo what's up guys, it's Fenix again! I am sure you are all getting sick of me by now._

_I am doing another partnered Fanfiction with my British friend TheOneShef! He wrote Natsu's part and I did Lucy's! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Natsu's POV**

Summer was normally the time where all the jobs would start to filter to the guild and the mages would have the best of days with grabbing some easy job for a decent amount of jewel. This was especially the case of a certain dragon slayer, who hasn't has a day where he hasn't been on a job. A certain celestial mage occupying his mind for the past couple of weeks, and he isn't exactly sure why. Whenever he thinks about her, his heart starts racing, and his face heats up. And with him being a fire mage, that's pretty damn ask Happy. He teased Natsu a few days ago, and his fish got burnt. Poor cat went hungry the rest of the day. Karma? You could say that. He'd ask Mira, but the she devil would probably just try and play matchmaker and cause chaos for the two. Even Natsu isn't that stupid.

People may describe him as rather dense, sure he liked to act the part so he wouldn't have to deal with the drama. But he had to keep on going with it. He was like a school class clown. A class clown, with butt loads of strength.

Back on topic, the feelings he holds for her are similar to what he felt as a child when he and Lisanna were hatching Happy. But these were much more complicated. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, when future Lucy died right in front of him, he realised just how important she is to him, and he became more protective of her. This hasn't gone unnoticed by some of the other guild members as well. Surprisingly, one of these guild members in question is fellow dragon slayer and metal head Gajeel. It's no secret that there's some tension between him and Levy, and not because of when he attacked Team ShadowGear and bolted them to a tree. You could notice when talking about the iron dragon slayer a tiny little blush on Levy's face, and the slight glare that he would give to onlookers if they tried to eavesdropped on their conversations. Though the fact that on the iron she gave him to help him against the Grimoire Heart mages on Tenrou Island seven years ago had a little heart on it could pretty much confirm that Levy likes him.

But the focus isn't them two is it? It's Natsu and Lucy.

What was that old saying? Speak of the devil and he shall appear? Yeah well guess who decided to walk through the guild halls to scramble the flame brains head now. Yup, welp, he was going to be doing much of the thinking today. " couldn't get any better than this.. (!)"

**Lucy's POV**

Today seemed to be a rather peaceful day, the sun was shining brightly, the weather was perfect. No high winds to mess up her hair at all, yeah, Lucy thought it was a pretty peaceful day. And that is why she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Peaceful wouldn't be the word that she would use to describe Fiore, maybe...chaotic? Noisy? Always hearing other people's voices from every corner.

But no, today was rather peaceful. Birds sang a sweet tune, while the breeze shifted every now and then to give any on goers the sweet smell of flowers, Lucy's mind began to wonder around and in the end it landed on the fire user at the guild.

That's what was missing from her usual noisy morning. She needed the fire breather to be in her house, so that she could yell and scream at him as he laughed, just to fill the uneasy silence that seemed to settle around her.

Lately Natsu seems to have been evading her when ever he can. The only time she has actually spent any time with him was when Erza had dragged the entire team onto a job. Though that was a little over three weeks ago, and she hasn't heard a word from her best friend. It worried her, normally he would greet her as soon as she entered the guild, being sure to wear that goofy smile and yell across the guild hall just to say hello or good morning. Maybe he didn't want to be around her anymore? Was he annoyed with her? Did she talk too much? (Well complain would probably be more like it, but that's beside the point.)

Shaking her head clear from these thoughts, Lucy thought that it would be good to take a relaxing bath. To clear her head, maybe bring out Plue just so she wasn't this alone in the uneasy silence.

The trip to the guild was rather nerve wracking as well, considering the flow of thoughts that wouldn't cease to fall into her mind.

Maybe the fire breather didn't want to be teammates with her anymore? Just the thought caused her belly to contort with so many other emotions, she wasn't sure she could handle being in the same guild with him if he decided to just leave out of the blue.

So that was when the young celestial mage decided that she was going to confront the dragon slayer!

As she made her way into the guild, Lucy felt as though she was a ghost. No one would look at her, they all seemed caught up in their own conversations. She was beginning to wonder if she had been vanishing again, worry building up in her throat, causing it to close up slightly. The only thing that seemed to save her was that Mirajane had greeted her, and the salmon haired boy stopped looking for a job on the request board and turn and smile at her. Though it seemed forced slightly, almost as if he was trying to figure something out while still trying to be part of the conversation.

"Morning, Lucy!" Happy, Natsu's best friend, greeted her as the blue cat perched himself upon her shoulder. Munching away happily on a fish, no doubt supplied by Mira.

"Morning, Happy." The reply came half heartedly for the blonde had other things on her mind.  
Then it occurred to her, if anyone were to know what was going on with the dense fire mage it would be his best friend.

"Say, Happy, do you know what's been going on with Natsu lately? He been rather distant for the past few days or so." Lucy didn't dare look at the cat, stupid feline had always managed to read her before she even knew what she was showing. So instead she decided to focus her attention on the pink haired boy, still trying to pick out a job at the request board.

"Oh, don't worry about him," The slight laugh that went along with the statement Happy gave so far caused her to be rather suspicious. "Natsu has been a bit lost in his own thoughts for a last few weeks." With a content purr he flew off (No doubt going over to where Charle was), though he gave Lucy no lead as to what was eating at her close friend.

Though instead of going and confronting him, (As she said she would), she surveyed around the guild to find her best friend, Levy.

Levy had some feelings for a fellow Dragon Slayer in the guild, so maybe she could help Lucy figure out what exactly is going on. Not that she is saying that she has feelings for the Dragon Slayer! No no, just want to figure out how to read him.

When she caught site of the blue haired girl she made her way over, trying to figure out exactly what she is going to ask Levy before Lucy got to her.

"Morning, Levy." The casual greeting would be the best way to try and start a conversation with her. Not that it was hard to talk to Levy, it was just how to go about telling her about her issue.

"Oh, morning Luce, what's up?" She set down her book, looking to the blonde with the always present curiosity.

Said blonde shifted slightly, "Do you know what's been going on with Natsu? He's been acting weird since the last job we went on and he's barely said a word to me besides a 'hello' or 'good morning'."

Levy's face brightened slightly, and Lucy's heart rate picked up, thinking that her friend might actually know.

"Gajeel was talking about how weird he was acting earlier today too, and when he confronted Natsu about it he said that he had some things on his mind. When Gajeel pushed as to what things they were, Natsu just ended up hitting him and they got a fight."

Lucy's face contorted with confusion, her eyebrows knitting slightly as she tried to think of what could bother Natsu, though nothing really came. Sure maybe the danger of his guildmates would bother the salmon haired boy, but no one was in danger at all.

Maybe she would actually have to speak with him about this.

_So what did you think? c: Honestly we had no idea what to do in the beginning, but I think we might get somewhere? I donno xD that's if Fenix isn't being a lazy bum. ;D Anywho, leave a review and tell us what you think! c: Later~_

_-Fenix _


End file.
